


Of Confessions and Glow-In-The-Dark Condoms

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, Glow-In-The-Dark Condoms, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh blames Pete. Granted, he blames Pete for almost everything, but this is really Pete's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Confessions and Glow-In-The-Dark Condoms

Josh blames Pete. Granted, he blames Pete for almost everything, but this is really Pete's fault.  
  
"Um." Tyler looks about as awkward as Josh feels. "Pete said to give you this?" He holds out a bottle of lube. It has a note attached to it, _with go get 'em, tiger!_ scrawled on it.  
  
Josh grudgingly takes it, hating Pete and Fall Out Boy and the Wentz family and the whole damn universe for a brief moment. "Thanks."  
  
"And, um." Tyler pulls out a rather large assortment of condoms. "He said, and I quote, 'I didn't know Josh's size, so I got a whole bunch of them. Have fun.'"  
  
With some sort of sick fascination, Josh takes a condom from Tyler. "Look, this one glows in the dark."  
  
"What the actual fuck," Tyler says, in the same sort of horrified-yet-fascinated tone.  
  
"No idea."  
  
They look at each other and promptly burst out laughing.  
  
"Seriously, though," Tyler says once he's stopped giggling. "Why is Pete giving you lube and glow-in-the-dark condoms?"  
  
"Um." And this is not a road Josh wanted to go down, for extremely obvious reasons. "Well."  
  
"Well?" Tyler prompts.  
  
"Well," Josh repeated. "You know how Pete and Patrick are sleeping together, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Tyler said, sounding understandably confused.  
  
"So, I, uh." Josh scratches the back of his neck. "I went to them. For advice."  
  
"Advice?"  
  
"Advice," Josh says, flushing. "Y'know... Um, advice."  
  
"Advice on what?"  
  
Josh sighs. "Sex."  
  
"Sex?" Tyler asks, sounding incredulous. "Advice about sex?"  
  
"A certain kind of sex," Josh clarifies. "Amongst other things."  
  
"What kind of other things?" Tyler has his _I'm digging for blackmail_ voice on.  
  
"Like... wooing."  
  
"Wooing?"  
  
"Pete's word, not mine."  
  
"Okay." Tyler looks a bit hesitant now. "Um. May I ask who you're wooing?"  
  
"Uh." And if this were a movie, Josh would say "you" all manly and Tyler would swoon and grow boobs, except this isn't a movie and all Josh manages to stutter out is "you" in a not very manly way. It's kind of a squeak, honestly.  
  
(Also, Tyler doesn't grow boobs.)  
  
"Me?" Tyler doesn't really sound surprised, for some reason. Just contemplative. "I guess that's why you needed to talk to Pete and/or Patrick."  
  
"Uh. Yeah."  
  
"Hm." Then Tyler's eyes grow wide. "Oh, wait, me?"  
  
"Yeah," Josh says again, because his vocabulary is awesome.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look," Josh says, starting to get a little uncomfortable. "I don't know if you like guys, or like me, or are opposed to me liking guys, well, actually, the last one's not true, because I know you're not a homophobe, but it might be different because we spend so much time together in one, extremely cramped space, and-"  
  
Josh is cut off by Tyler's lips.  
  
Which is pretty awesome.  
  



End file.
